


And Agatha Finds Out

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Baz and Penny like to read eroticas and laugh about it, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gen, M/M, POV Agatha Wellbelove, Simon and Baz are so in love, They are insufferable twats and Simon is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: The fic in which Agatha finds out because why not contribute something of my own in this trope.





	And Agatha Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Agatha is, ngl, one of my favorites. I love her and I had been wanting to post an Agatha Finds Out fic for ages. Let's see how it is.

Lucy is currently drooling all over my lap but honestly, right now, I don't mind at all. It was a really tiring day and I am so glad to see her again. She is so lovely and sometimes I think, she is the only one who understands me completely. She may not say anything to me ever but her presence is more comforting than a load of old tosh.

As I lean back on my couch, with Lucy still happily drooling over me and being an affectionate friend that she is, I take out my phone and start scrolling through my Instagram. I like this so much. Lying on my couch in my flat, far away from all the madness, with my dog near me, scrolling through Instagram and a bowl of ice cream nearby. I have heard of many people who are in the same situation as I am in right now, and they despise that and I don't get it. Peace and solitude are so fucking _great _and underrated.

Same old shit on Instagram, though. Philippa has put up some really cheesy photo of her and her boyfriend, Minty has made some new recipe, which mildly interests me but not enough to capture my attention, and Penelope has posted a new picture of her and... Baz.

_Well_.

I guess, they became friends after that whole incident in White Chapel. Or perhaps they had already become friends when they were hunting down Basil's mum's murderer. The photo is pretty cute, with Penny and Baz laughing about some stuff they have been reading that has them in splits, but they both still manage to look like real intellectuals in this one. I didn't even _know_ Basil wore glasses. He looks good in them and even though he is laughing, he still appears to be a little too intimidating. Not my type.

_Baz suggested reading eroticas,_ the caption reads, _this was the end result._

She has tagged Baz in it and while I am over my infatuation with him, I am still curious about him. I want to see how he has been doing over the past one year. Which uni he attends, what friends he has, if he has a girlfriend? You know, your basic stalker shit.

His account is private.

And I am not going to follow Baz Pitch. I want to see what he has been upto, but I'm not desperate

I go back to poring over Penny's post and I feel a bit stalker-ish but oh well. As I go over the comments, I see one of them reads,

**_Snow_Flake_ :** _At least gimme credit for clicking that candid and btw I've deduced that the 2 most advanced minds at Watford are actually not that advanced and they read the worst books. Ever._

Penelope has replied with some smart ass comment of her own but that is not the point. The point is, Simon just _acknowledged_ that Baz was one of the smartest kids at Watford. _Weird_.

I decide to check on his account and unsurprisingly, it's not private. It's been ages since I last talked to Simon and while we are not dating or talking, I still do care about him so much. He is my friend, he always has been, and I love him, just not in the way I thought. Maybe I will follow him too. But for now, I guess I can just go through his posts.

The first post itself makes my eyes pop out.  
It's a photo of Simon's hand holding someone else's and the most surprising part of the post is not the fact that Simon is dating someone, it's the caption.

_“I bet you could sometimes find all the secrets of the universe in someone's hand.”_

_Caption suggested by him, because he is a nerd._

Him. He.

Simon is dating a _guy._ I didn't even know he was gay. Or maybe he is bisexual. Or pansexual. Who cares, all I know is that he is happy with his boyfriend and I, in turn, feel happy for him. He deserves this. After everything that happened to him, he bloody well deserves this.

But, still, who is this mystery guy Simon is now dating?

I don't have to wait for long for my answer.  
Because almost the next second, my eyes fall on a post that makes me jolt upright and Lucy gets pushed off my lap. She gives a startled and indignant yelp but I can't focus on that right now, Jesus.

The post shows Simon and Baz, arms slung around each other, grinning - or atleast Simon is grinning- and Baz's face is half hidden because he is _kissing_ Simon's fucking neck.

The caption reads, _I have got a mole there and he treats it like a target._

Simon and Baz are _dating_. Mother of God, they are dating. Like, in a _relationship_. Dating. Jesus Christ.

_How_ did this happen? _When_ did this happen?

I close Instagram and drop my phone, I can handle only so much surprise for one day. I pick up my bowl of ice cream and call for Lucy, who doesn't respond. Crap, she is mad at me. But honestly, what else was supposed to be my reaction?

I shovel a spoonful of icecream in my mouth and then exhale slowly. Apart from the fact that it feels super fucking awkward that my ex boyfriend and ex crush are dating now, it also boggles my mind because they hated each other at Watford.

..._Or did they?_

Honestly, I am not so sure of that now. I think, in a way, it's actually kind of making sense. Simon was obsessed with Baz, he literally talked about nothing or no one else except Baz. Baz this, Baz that, he is plotting, he is a vampire, blah blah blah.

Then of course, I can't forget how he ditched us halfway to London and went back to Baz, after learning of his kidnapping. I wonder if he and Baz had already got together by then?

And of course. _Of fucking course_ Baz would keep on flirting with me when Simon and I were dating but ditched it the minute we broke up. He was making Simon jealous but not in the way I had thought.

Crowley, it makes so much sense. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

I pick up my phone again and open my Instagram and go straight to Simon's account. My finger hovers over the follow button for a second before I click it. He was my friend and always would be.

I go back to looking over Simon's posts and half of them are filled with Baz. He is still just as taken in by him as he was before, just, in a different, cuter way. They both look so happy and so in love in every post, it actually kind of melts my heart. I wonder what would have happened, had they started dating in Watford only? Probably them making every student sick by being grossly cute and in love.

I sigh deeply and then smile.

At the end of the day, if Baz Pitch makes Simon happy, then sure, why not? I just want Simon to have someone who cares for him and Baz does.

I think he has found all the mysteries of the universe in Baz's hand.

  


**Author's Note:**

> “I bet you could sometimes find all the secrets of the universe in someone's hand.”
> 
> This quote is from the book, Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the Universe, one of the most beautiful books I have ever read. If you haven't already, then you should go ahead and read it!


End file.
